Ipix Skettis
' Ipix Skettis' is an Arakhora born of the Skettis Tribe, and the Sage Lord of Kandor a rank within the Darkweavers. While serving Ipix is the leader of the Magi users within the Arakhora, and his power within the Fade is deemed legendary even amongst the Magi sensitive Arakhora. Born the son of a direhard Terrok worshipping family he would grow up a staunch believer in the living god Terokk. From an early age he visited the home of Terokk, and each time he visited he was never able to see Terokk as on the moments when Terokk allowed himself to be asked questions from the people of Kandor, he was constantly busy, and this made Ipix miss out. The fact that he's never spoken to the god he worships is no problem for Ipix as he believes that when he is deserving then Terokk will summon him, and fufill all the dreams that Ipix has. As time went by he rose within the Darkweavers as his Magi grew more and more powerful, and he eventually after years of rise would become the Sage Lord of Kandor after the death of the previous Sage Lord in the war with Mordor. As the Sage Lord of Kandor he reorganized the Sages of Kandor into a more elite fighting force within the army of Kandor, and used their skill to great affect against the already reeling armies of Mordor. Ipix would travel to the lands east of Kandor where he helped to regrow the relationship with the Woses of which had declined to the point of basically not existing but Makir wanted it to be regrown. Ipix would be one of the commanders of the Arakhora journey to Gondor where he would stand united with the other Arakhora in declaring their alliance, and promicing to rid the land of the Orcish taint. History Early History Born the son of a direhard Terrok worshipping family he would grow up a staunch believer in the living god Terokk. From an early age he visited the home of Terokk, and each time he visited he was never able to see Terokk as on the moments when Terokk allowed himself to be asked questions from the people of Kandor, he was constantly busy, and this made Ipix miss out. The fact that he's never spoken to the god he worships is no problem for Ipix as he believes that when he is deserving then Terokk will summon him, and fufill all the dreams that Ipix has. As time went by he rose within the Darkweavers as his Magi grew more and more powerful, and he eventually after years of rise would become the Sage Lord of Kandor after the death of the previous Sage Lord in the war with Mordor. As the Sage Lord of Kandor he reorganized the Sages of Kandor into a more elite fighting force within the army of Kandor, and used their skill to great affect against the already reeling armies of Mordor. Ipix would travel to the lands east of Kandor where he helped to regrow the relationship with the Woses of which had declined to the point of basically not existing but Makir wanted it to be regrown. Ipix would be one of the commanders of the Arakhora journey to Gondor where he would stand united with the other Arakhora in declaring their alliance, and promicing to rid the land of the Orcish taint. Category:Arakhora Category:Attrakhora Category:People Category:Magi